seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One. Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 13
Zero picked up the guitar. "He never really answered my question.. Can anyone use this guitar or is he the only one?" Zero observed the guitar. Caramel pulled another knife out his sleeve. "TRAITOR! KILL HIM!!" He threw the knife but Zero blocked it with the guitar. "Calm down, it's not what you think. I just think if he isn't needed to paralyze them, why would he be needed to fix them?" Beta took it, and crashed the guitar on the floor. "YOU! I DON'T KNOW YOUR NAME, BUT YOU!" "I did it! The women are free!" Canatos weakly lifts his finger. "The paralysis works for 15 minutes." Beta face palms. Zero sat down. "Shit just got real." Three large shadows started to stretch across the land. In the distance red eyes shined maliciously. Airi, Freya, and Tatiana walked forward with their weapons in hand. "Who's the dead man?!" They said in unison. Zero pointed down to Cranston. "He did it." Cranston started to drag himself away, and Bonnie passed him, taking her ear buds off. "Alright ladies, let's have a little fun." She crouched, and charged at the three. Tatiana stepped forward. "I have no beef with you." "Did you just call me a cow?! Do you think you're better than me?!" "Very." Tatiana unsheathed her sword and slammed it down, causing a huge tremor. "EARTHQUAKE CANNON!!" She spun around, dragging her blade through the earth into an upward slash, a powerful slash flew towards Bonnie, followed by spires of rock. Bonnie dodged the attack as best as she could, but was caught by a few cuts. "Ha! You're not as great as you thought!!" Tatiana slammed her blade into the ground and cracked her knuckles. She looked back to Airi and Freya. "Any words of encouragement?" Airi nodded. "Don't get your ass killed." "Thanks, don't get killed either." Beta turned to Zero. "Is this normal?" Zero shook his head no. "Usually they headbutt each other for good luck." They head butted each other, and Beta was surprised. "You weren't kidding." Oswald pumped his arms, and charged at Bonnie. "We can't have the ladies have all the fun! CHARGE!" Oswald was punched into a ditch, and one Alpha squad member cheered. "Yay, we didn't get owned!" - Drew picked his teeth, not caring for the battle he has ensued. "You ready... Shoot? Was that your name?" "SHOTO!!!" Shoto yelled, he flailed around unable to land a blow. "HOLD STILL!!" "Why should I?" Drew spun kicked Shoto into the dirt. "You remind me of myself when I was.. A year younger." "Whats that supposed to mean?!" Drew stroked his beard. "Hmmm.... I don't know." He rolled his eyes. His shoulder started to freeze. "Hello Evelyn. I see you're back to normal." Evelyn didn't respond. Only a evil grin was shown. She stepped forward, leaving behind a trail of ice. "Hello to you too Drew, hope you were okay." Drew mocked, turning around. Shoto got up, putting his arms up. "Looks like I'm surrounded. I give up." "Really?" "Of course I do. I know when I lose." Shoto put his body down, and tackled Evelyn. He exploded, and he laughed. "SUCK IT, YOU..." He looked around, and he saw her. He looked at his arms, and saw it was an ice copy. "Clever girl." She froze the bottom of his body, and kicked him in the face. "Where is this bastard that froze me? I'm gonna kill him!" Drew placed his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Evelyn. I'm sure he has his hands full." - Marcus walked along the battlefield along with Lancelot. "Glad you're back." He said slowly. "Shush.. Someone is here." Ponta swung his hammer, and hit Marcus. The hammer screamed. "7!" All of Marcus's ribs cracked, and so did his left arm. He flew to a tree, crashing in it. Ponta twisted his hammer around, and pointed it at Lancelot. "Don't underestimate me, I'm not some Commnder level opponent, I'm a captain." "Well mister, you attacked Marcus. He's a friend of mine." Lancelot drew her sword and raised it to Ponta. "I don't like it when people hurt my friends." She charged passed Ponta and slashed her sword, cutting through his armor. Ponta exhaled and waved his hammer around. "I thought I was in trouble for a moment. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm the captain of the most powerful division!!" Lancelot groaned. "I don't hate many things, but overconfident people are definitely on my list." She turned around and held out her sword. "Secret Technique: Falling Star Attack!!" She jumped up high into the sky and came barreling down, slashing her sword against his hammer. When they collided the number rolled 5. She was pushed back, and dazed. She felt her hand, and thought it was broken. "No matter how strong, whatever a baby or Orwell, the damage is always the same. For example, if I hit you with a 7, you'll be in the same pain as your friend, even if you're weaker or stronger." "Really? I admit, I'll try to find that Devil fruit when I can... But let me tell you. I'm stronger." Lancelot raised her sword and charged again. "Stardust Slicer!" She pointed her sword upward and jumped into Ponta. Ponta swung his hammer. "Stronger than me? Impossible!!" "You better believe it." She stopped her attack midway and placed her sword between his hand and the hammer, disarming him. She landed behind him holding the hammer. "Come on little hammer, let's do it big! I need an 8!" She swung the hammer, colliding with Ponta and the number started to roll. It became a 1, and Lancelot felt her hands become numb. "Seems your not lucky." He kicks her in the chest, and she falls down, holding her gut. He lifts the hammer, and it becomes a 9. "Instant death. Your heart and brain both implode, and your body becomes a skeleton. Even immortal gods would die." "Too bad. Tell me what hell is like." "Huh?" "You're holding the hammer." "So?" "So..." She kicks the hammer, and it hits Ponta. Ponta screams, and falls down. Lancelot gets up, and walks away. "End, scene." Ponta gets up, and swings the hammer. "IDIOT! THE HAMMER DOESN'T HURT THE USER!" Lancelot dodges it, and the hammer hits a tree. The tree explodes, and Ponta face faults. "Idiot, don't scream when you attack." "DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Lancelot leaned back. "Boy, I don't know who you're yelling at, but it's not me." Marcus stood up in full body armor, his eyes flowed from under his helmet. "It took forever but I finally got feeling back in my legs!" He drew his sword and stood next to Lancelot. "You know the deal." They both ran forward, mirroring each other. "We really should name this." "Not now marcus!" Lancelot struck Ponta, breaking away his armor. Piece by piece, followed by Marcus who spun to a stop before Ponta. "Sky Breaker!" He slashed his sword upwards, creating a large wind swipe, sending Ponta up, completely breaking away his chest plate. Ponta screamed, and held his chest. "DON'T LOOK DOWN AT ME!" He kicked at Marcus, causing Marcus to wince in pain, and Ponta swung the hammer at Lancelot. "4!" "What does that do?!" He asked as she flew back. Bones started to crack along her arms and legs. Marcus popped his neck. His eyes grew angry as his armor fell off of him, soon replaced with a full set of bright platinum armor. "Jupiter Armor." Marcus dashed out of sight, crossing towards Ponta. He jumped up to his face and kicked him down. Lancelot struggled back to her feet and growled. She raised her sword. "Miracle Slash!" She cut through Ponta, leaving behind of trail of stars. She stumbled over into Marcus' arms. "Thank you." Ponta used his hammer to stand himself up. "It's time to end this!!" He swung his hammer towards them, but was cut off by an explosion in his face. Lars landed before Them and smiled. "Looked like you two could use some help." - Lonnie took down Axel, and Wayward was bleeding. Lonnie saw D, trying to hold in rage, and Malk's knifes were broken. Rangton, was holding his arm, that was broken. "Well... When we last met Malk, I was probably weaker then you. I shirked on training, but now, I'm a true master." Rangton started to snicker. "We get it, you took a level in badass. But, one thing is consistent." "What?" "Easy. We have her." Hiroka appeared, folding her arms. Lonnie took a step back, and smirked. "You're strong." "Thank you." She stepped forward. Lonnie took another step back. "What's wrong?" Hiroka pulled a knife from her sleeve, tossing it up and catching it. She tossed it up and charged forward, her leg turned pitch black as she did a combo of kicks. Followed by haki infused it's to his gut. Lonnie stumbled backwards and coughed up blood. Lonnie growled, and lifted his palms. "You think you are the only one who knows Haki?" Malk just throws his arms up. "How did you guys get so strong in such a short time?!" "We always were, we just slacked off since the New World. We were also too cocky. It's no real excuse, but trust me when I say we have only grown stronger. Especially since Freedo died." "Oh, that idiot? That's nice! How?" "He went after Riker." Riker throws Zet down, and stomps on his gut. Riker looks to Lonnie, and shrugs. "He was in the way. Also, some guy named Aerith gave me a muffin basket." Aerith punched Faust, and Faust was on the ground. "Yeah, no one liked Freedo." Faust looked up at the sky. "What the hell did I do?" Aerith shrugged, and lifted Faust overhead. "You just have that kind of face, that screams 'Punch me!'" "If I said don't?" "Sorry, doesn't count." Faust started to age a few years, his hair changed to green along with his eyes. His skin darkened. "How about now?" "Now it says kill me." Faust remained silent as his hair changed to blue. "I'm not going to ask, I'm just gonna take it. Goodbye cruel world!" Faust pulled out a plant from his pocket and disappeared from Aerith hold. "What?!" "Wahoo! Kiss my ass!" Faust flocked him off from afar and dashed away at high speeds. "What the..." Riker kicks Aerith in the jaw. - Artemis begins to awake, and she notices Lok holding her. He nearly kisses her, and stops. "Sweet, you said kissing her would wake her up!" Sweet snickers, and Swift chuckles as well, but is then confused. "Yeah, he said so." "Swift, I lied." "Oh! HAHAHAHHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH! You lied! That's hilarious!" Artemis groaned. "He was half right. But it was your breath that woke me up." "Not even a hello Lok? How've you been jackal boy?" "How about, how've you been jackass? "Bitch." "Ass." "Lesbo." "Mommas boy." Swift elbowed Sweet, and leaned in. "Even I know they like each other." Sweet patted Swift on the head. "Good Swift." Artemis flipped a knife out her sleeve. "I'll kill you too." "You think I'm scared of that little knife?!" Artemis stood over Sweet and picked him up by his head. "Kid... I don't care if you're scared of the knife. It's me that you should fear." "You think I'm scared?! I saw Tara naked! If I survived that, I can survive anything!" Tara slaps Sweet. "I'm a beautiful woman!" "You keep telling yourself that sweety." Artemis dropped Sweet and walked away. "I need a nap." - Arion led his army towards a deserted area. Everything was black from death. He turned to everyone. "This is it. Aoiki, Masatoshi. Start digging. Red... I'm going to have you and Leone, keep everyone away from here." Aoiki groaned. "What is that point of all this?! It makes no sense! You're dragging us along without so much as an explanation!" Arion glared at Aoiki. The pressure increased drastically, Aoiki started to sweat heavily and could barely stand up. "Aoiki. You should know that I've never been wrong. I am absolute. I don't need to explain myself to you." Masatoshi slaps the back of Arion's head. "Stop bullying. Now lollipop me, or I'll get cranky." Arion turned to Masatoshi. Aoiki's eyes widened. "I think he wants to die now." Arion held his head. "Masatoshi... I'll make an example out of you.. Again." Arion's fist turned pitch black as he struck Masatoshi, a loud clang was heard as he fell over to Arion's height. "I thought you would be smarter than this. Especially since what happened last time you tried something like this." Leone leaned towards Aoiki. "What happened last time?" "He got destroyed." Masatoshi got up, and turned his fist black. "Well, last time I didn't have chocolate in me. Now I do." The two faced off, and heard a loud bang. A person fell between them, with his body planted in the ground, aith his legs being the only visible limbs. He shook his body, and popped out. "Ow... She hits really hard." Arion grabbed him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" "I'm Tack!" Tack grinned, and waved a little. "Tack? I don't know who you are. Leave." Arion let him go and walked off towards Leone. "You take care of him. Everyone else should come with me." Leone walked to Tack, and Tack craned his head at Arion. "What ya doing?" "Leone." Leone rushed at Tack, and Tack punched him in the face. Leone fell down on the ground, holding his nose. "He broke it! That bastard broke my nose!" Leone stood up still holding his face. "Bastard!!" Leone transformed into a lion hybrid, his eyes red from rage. "I'll murder you!" Leone swiped his claw barely grazing Tack as he jumped back. "LEONE!!" Arion called. Leone angrily came barreling down at Arion. "WHAT?!!" He picked him up by his shirt and bared his fangs. "I am a king I don't need to take orders from you!!" "I'm well aware of that. But I'm guessing you don't know, I'm an Emperor." Arion swiped his fort across Leone, knocking him unconscious. "And I don't like it when others raise they're voice to me." Arion looked over to Tack. "Leave." "Why'd you attack your friend?" "He's not a friend." "Oh. Why'd you attack him even though you told him to attack me?" "He failed." "So, he's a subordinate?" "Of course." "Then... You attacked him. Meaning..." Arion blocked a punch, and Tack had a serious look. "You attacked a comrade." - Roku sat down holding his shoulder. "Dammit... I think I went too far." He looked behind him to see Nicole walking towards his direction. "Dammit..." "Sounds like you need some help." Rosa sprung from a flower bud before Roku. She stared at his wound for a moment. "You were careless again weren't you?" "What would happen if I said no?" "I won't fix you." "Then yes." "Well, we should help the others." "I'm certain they got it." Jakk falls between the two, and gets up. "That woman is tough! Just one kick, and I'm nearly out! Better kick her butt before she kicks mine!" He runs off, and Roku shrugs. "I think I should help." Rosa grew a flower bud and placed it on Roku's shoulder. It wrapped around it and slowly the pain faded. "You should be fine now. But no more getting shot.. Anywhere." "Thanks, and I understand." Roku stood up and stretched before joking in the battle. "Hey Lady! Leave my red haired friend alone!!" He saw Kent was in her hands and titled his head. "Also leave my best friend alone. He's taking a nap... In the middle of a battle? Seriously Kent, why now?" "Sea stone." "Oh." - Orwell and Xander were at the beach, waiting. Orwell checked his watch, and scowled. "They should have been here 4 minutes ago." A giant bolder falls, nearly crushing Xander, and five figures jumped off. Xander saw them, and was confused. "More past buddies?" Orwell smirked, and looked to Xander. "No, nothing like that. I want something done. No... THesse are the Titan Overlords." Xander was completely and utterly shocked. "Never heard of them." - Lars traded blows with Ponta, avoiding the hammer at all costs. When he skidded to a halt he looked up as Ponta brought his hammer down. It clanged against a large shield created by Marcus. "Thank you, but I had it under control." Lars rolled from underneath and continued his onslaught. Marcus turned to Lancelot. "Whats wrong with him." Lancelot shook his head. "He's trying to surpass me. But it won't happen, cause I'll take him down first!!" Ponta punched Lars, and swung his hammer. It turned into a two, and Lars was mearly pushed back. Ponta roared, and stomped his feet. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" A giant Venus flytrap ate Ponta. Rosa grew from the ground and laughed a little. "That was surprisingly easy." "Where the hell did you come from?!" Lars asked, rushing up to Rosa. "I had him! Why'd you interfere?!" "Because I was bored." Ponta broke free, and was covered in Venus guts. "You guys... Are messed up." - The four members jumped of, with Kain laying on the Boulder, Indian position, and having an axe 10x his size on his back. He looks to Orwell, and nods. "I'm sorry sir. A fleet from our enemies from the west. I crushed it." "The fleet?" "No. Our enemies. We have a new island, just for you." "Excellent. I want you to do a new job." "Yes my god?" "Go to the largest number of people... And kill them. Leave the woman. Also, the strongest man. If a woman is the strongest..." "Kill all the men, and her. I understand." "Good. Now, you have fun." "As you say, master Orwell." - Arion studied Tack carefully. "I'll tell you one last time. Leave." He ordered. Tack stood his ground. "No! You attack a comrade and that's unforgivable!" Tack pulled his arm back and shot forward a punch. Arion sidestepped the attack. "You brought this on yourself." His arms turned pitch black with Haki as he grabbed and pulled on Tack before punching him face first into the ground. Tack lifted his leg, and kicked Arion. Arion held his gut, and winced in pain. "Now I understand... You hit harder then Newgate." Tack jumped up, and raised his leg. "GOMU GOMU NO... HAMMER HEEL!" Arion jump back and dodged the attack. His expression changed to anger. The others stepped back in fear. "You've made a mistake.." Arion walked towards Tack as he stood up. "This is the end of you." Arion made his way through Tack's attack and grabbed him by his neck, lifting him up. Tack swiped his leg across, but Arion dropped Tack and ducked before it could connect. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM VOLLEY!!" Arion jumped back, dodging each attack before catching his fists holding them still. "You're slow." He looked up as Tack jumped towards him like a slingshot. Arion let Tack go and stepped out the way, letting him fly into Red behind him. "You're not so bright are you?" Arion turned to face Tack, his eyes widened like a psychopath, a visible red ring glowed in his eyes. "Allow me to teach you defeat." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700 Category:TimeScape Arc